Question: $\left(-x + 8\right)\left(2x - 10\right) = \ ?$
$= -x \cdot \left(2x - 10\right) + 8 \cdot \left(2x - 10\right)$ $= \left( -x \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -2x^2 + \left( -x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -2x^2 + \left( 10x + 16x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -2x^2 + 26x + \left( 8 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -2x^2 + 26x - 80$